Vampire Wizards: Like Father, Like Son
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: An impromtu descision on the behalf of James Potter, a half-blood vampire, sparks a series of events that will forever change the course of history and the outcome of the war with Voldermort. And as the saying goes, history repeats itself... No Slash!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

**A Wee Word of Introduction:** This was inspired by my fanfic called "Rise of the Serpent Vampire". For some reason, I was unable to continue it so this is basically an AU version of that story if you want an ending and continuation of it. I apologise if this has been used before as I tried to keep it original but with over 500,000 HP fanfics out there, who knows what has been done before?

Everything pretty much. Just as a warning, this is rated "T" for vampire scenes and mentions of adult stuff. There's no blatant sex and lemons but mentions of it and certain possibly "M"-rated scenes, but I'm not sure. So for now it's rated "T" but if you think I should hike it up, then tell me so in a review. Otherwise, just read and enjoy. Hopefully, it won't be too painful to read. Whatever advice and feedback you might have for me would be really appreciated.

By the way, this starts out in the Marauders Era of Hogwarts with Lily and James, but briefs on the war and evolves into Harmony (HarryXHermione, H/Hr, etc). There will be no slash in this fic and no character deaths are mention either although a few spoilers are present for all fics. This is a Horcux and Hallows free story. I basically forgot to include them but you can assume that Dumbledore destroyed them if you want. Sorry about that.

Thanks a bunch in advance!

So without any further ado, onto the story...

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V

While no one would have expected it, the real reason why Lily Evens hated James Potter's guts was because he was, in fact, a vampire half-blood. That meaning he was half-vampire and half-human. As one might expect, this was as closely a guarded secret as was the fact that his best friend was a werewolf and his other best friend was a rat Animagus. Somehow though, Lily found out that James was a half-blood vampire.

It was the best kept secret of the Potter family but somehow the redheaded witch found out. It must have been when James Potter was "snogging" a witch in an empty and abandoned corridor. Lily Evans must have happened to pass by and see the sight for the very next day she threatened to expose James' secrets. Being a womanizer ever in search of his next witch to Bite, James couldn't help but be attracted to the feisty redhead that was Lily.

However, Lily hated James for every reason possible and the fact that he was a half-blood vampire clinched it. Thankfully, she didn't tell anyone yet possibly because Potter was a Most Noble and Ancient House. Or it could have been that the Marauders had been picking on Lily and Snape too much for Lily's liking. Whatever the case, Lily threatened James with exposure if he did not give up his childish ways. James, being a Marauder through and through, could not bear to give up his prankster life.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He and his friends had been in an abandoned antechamber somewhere in Hogwarts experiment some potions for a new prank when Lily threatened him. In his panic and not wanting to submit to her demands, he grabbed her by the waist and sank her fangs into her neck. Then, the strangest thing happened. He couldn't quite explain it but his vampiric self kicked in and claimed her as his mate.

James was perplexed, astounded, and dumfounded. He certainly didn't want to mate with this witch who wasn't even a vampire and hated his guts, not to mention all those of dark creatures. Lily would die before marrying a Potter, or any of the Marauders for that matter. So it was a shock when his vampire self claimed Lily. He could tell she was claimed when he did not draw up nearly enough blood for one Bite. Being a vampire, he needed a certain amount of blood to sustain himself.

His vampire side regulated how much blood was taken and it was usually an awful lot. Being a wizard, he found a way to magically heal the witch he bit afterwards and replenish her blood so that she wouldn't die. It also erased her mark and then all James had to do was cast Obliviate on said witch, erasing all memory of him being a vampire. While the Marauder could have just cast the spell to erase Lily's memory of him being a Dark Creature, his nasty side took over and propelled him into action.

The other Marauders watched helplessly as James the Vampire bit into Lily's bare neck. The witch's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell limp in James' arms. Then, oddly enough, the blood left James' mouth and flowed back through the puncture from his fangs into her neck and body. Lily gasped for breath and colour flooded through her. After she regained her composure, she shocked James by throwing her arms around his neck and snogging him senseless.

Sporting a goofy-grin on her succulent lips, she informed him that the vampire bite was the best orgasm she ever felt. She patted his bum playfully and said that she wouldn't mind another try in the near future, before turning around and shaking her tight bum playfully. She sauntered back to her dorm, swaying her hips seductively leaving a dumbstruck Potter and three other Marauders laughing uproariously.

It was the strangest thing. James was sure he was about to be hexed after he bit Lily Evans but the witch seemed to _like_ it. James certainly enjoyed it but he was certain he was going to be cursed into next week. However, he was not cursed but blessed for Lily and he started dating. Lily was Lily and it's not like she changed drastically into a blushing little school girl, but she somehow liked him after the bite and even gave up her friendship with Severus Snape when it got in the way of their romance.

And romance they did. Because James now had a steady girlfriend who accepted his vampire ways, he didn't have to Obliviate any witches at the risk of getting caught. Besides, it was much hotter biting Lily Evans when she was moaning passionately under his Invisibility Cloak and snuggled up next to him. The blood was always returned to her confirming James' suspicions that his vampire self had chosen her as a mate. When he finally left Hogwarts, he couldn't stand their guarded relationship any longer and proposed.

Lily gladly accepted and soon became Lily Potter. She bored him a son named Harry who had his father's trademark messy black hair and his mother's bright green eyes. One fateful day, James and Lily were shocked to see none other than Severus Snape sneak into Potter Manor where the couple were doting after their son. Looking more conflicted than Lily ever saw him, they received another surprise when the Death Eater warned them that an ambush was planned on the Potter Manor due to a prophecy that claimed their son was the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord.

James was surprised by Snape's actions but Snape waved off the ex-Marauder's thanks saying he only did it for old time's sake. This time it was Lily who surprised the Potions Master by giving him a warm hug and thanking him profusely. Since not even Snape wanted Harry Potter, who was just a baby, to die the three unlikely allies conspired a plan. It was Snape's last good deed but ultimately redeemed him in Lily's eyes although James was a little suspicious at first.

After much debate, James and Lily agreed to cast a Blood Rune on Harry Potter that would divert certain curses, especially the Killing Curse, and even Muggle weapons. The Blood Curse required some of Lily's Blood. Not wanting to get into dark magic, James decided to do it the vampire way. While Snape covered his eyes and made a bunch of sarcastic vampire jokes, James bit his wife and then sadly and gently bit his son infusing Lily's blood in Harry's body after the proper runes and spells were cast, some to prevent any pain James might cause.

When the magic was complete, Snape brewed a Polyjuice Potion for both Lily and James. Two of Snape's Death Eater friends who wanted out had agreed to pose as the two Potters while said Potters hid under James' Invisibility Cloak nearby. Snape left after all was said and done only to be murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange for betraying their cause, but not before Snape plunged a dagger into the eccentric witch's heart. Three days later, Voldermort broke into the Potter Manor.

The two Death Eaters who wanted out had already drunk the potion and pretended to be Lily and James although they didn't do such a good job of it. They couldn't use any spells or else the Dark Lord would know who they were, since he knew every single spell used by his followers. So all James could do was say "Lily! Take Harry and run" before he was cut down by Voldermort. 'Lily' was unable to put up a fight as Voldermort struggled to get the Potter heir and end the prophesied threat.

Meanwhile, the real James and Lily watched, panic-stricken and sobbing quietly under a silencing spell. They dared not move lest the Dark Lord discover them and end their only way of escape. They felt like utter cowards for hiding while Voldermort attacked their baby but the Blood Magic had to work, or else all would be for naught. Much to their relief, the runes did work and Snape's sacrifice was not in vain. The Killing Curse rebounded off of Harry ending the life of Voldermort forever.

Unfortunately, the last piece of Voldermort's soul tried to escape the clutches of the Underworld by trying to latch onto Harry Potter's soul. But thanks to the vampire side of Harry coupled with the Blood Magic, the tiny fragment of the soul dissolved into nothingness with an eerie shriek in the night. Throwing off the cloak, Lily and James rushed over to the Death Eaters confirming that they were dead. Once the Polyjuice Potion had worn off, they Vanished their bodies and embraced Harry vowing never to do anything so foolish again.

When the other Death Eaters discovered their Dark Lord was dead, they fled out of fear. Most were caught and the ones who were received Veritaserum leading to the eventual capture of all others even important ones such as Lucius Malfoy. Eventually, the war ended and the Wizarding World learned that Harry Potter somehow defeated Voldermort while his parents were stunned. The world rejoiced and hailed Harry as a hero.

He became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, even though he grew to hate his fame. Despite his celebrity status, he was able to make a few firm friends such as the Weasley Twins, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. He received his Hogwarts letter by owl and went to school accompanied by his own snowy white owl named Hedwig. He learned how to use magic and had a proper education that was not overshadowed by war nor plagued with dangerous adventures. All in all, he had a blast.

Well, for the most part. When he turned fourteen years of age, Harry's father informed him that he was half-vampire and half-human. At first, Harry was outraged and disgusted. He hated himself for the fact that he needed to be a vampire in order to survive the killing curse. Since his mother was adept in charms whilst at Hogwarts, she was able to contrive a new spell that bound his vampiric instincts for some time so that he could live as normal as possible. Sadly, the spell had run out now and it would require too much magical power to maintain.

Not knowing what else to do and knowing that time was running out, Harry quickly became depressed especially when summer was over and he went back to school. Eventually, the other students and teachers noticed but were unable to help The-Boy-Who-Lived. Since he took down the worst Dark Lord of the century when but a baby, none of them dared do anything about it lest they risk his famous temper. However, there was one witch who couldn't stand Harry's state.

This witch in particular was one Hermione Jean Granger. A Muggleborn student, she was Harry's first friend whom he had found reading alone and being tormented by Draco Malfoy, whose father was in Azkaban. Harry grew up with his mother's hatred of bullies and pranksters although he liked a good joke in general, so he came to Hermione's rescue so long ago and the two became fast friends afterwards. Since Harry grew up in a Wizarding family, he was able to provide the informationaholic with as much data as she needed about Wizarding customs and even invited her over as often as possible so she could practice magic freely.

Even her parents came over and were very impressed with the Potters despite being young parents. James Potter was actually a Lord and had a seat in the Wizarding government where he went to many a time for meetings, so Lily enjoyed the company and was more than glad to have the Grangers over. She would often tease Harry for having a girlfriend so being at the "girls are icky stage" (unless they were just friends), Harry invited his other rather shy friend, Neville Longbottom, during the summers as well.

Lily was delighted and that's how Harry's life went until he learned that he was a half-blood vampire. Because of his depression, his grades were failing and he was even cost the Gryffindor Quidditch team a game once for failing to notice the Snitch until it was too late. Finally, his first and best friend Hermione Granger couldn't stand it any longer. Not caring about the jealous looks from other witches and wolf-whistles from the other wizards, she pulled a very surprised Harry into a hidden corridor.

Once alone, she demanded to know what the heck was going on with Harry. His grades were failing and Hermione Granger was not pleased, being the resident bookworm. She was also his best friend and growing more worried with every passing day. Harry would hardly speak and didn't eat much. He was getting far too thin and showing all the telltale signs of depression. When Hermione ran out of breath ending her rant in mid-sentence, she was astounded at Harry's reply.

He spoke so softly that Hermione had to strain her ears and actually lean closer to her friend to hear him. To a passerby, it might look like they were about to snog. But thankfully, it was in the evening and near curfew. They only bypassed the Prefects because of Harry's Invisibility Cloak and Hermione wanted an answer. She didn't risk breaking the rules for nothing and was pissed at her friend for sinking so low in depression. He was hurting himself and she wanted it to stop! Needless to say, Hermione was astounded with Harry's answer.

"I am a half-blood vampire," The-Boy-Who-Lived whispered.

Hermione stumbled back, stunned. At first, she thought he was pulling a prank on her since he hung out with the Weasley Twins. During his depression, his suggestions for pranks got more and more nasty causing even the twins to become alarmed and wary. But when Hermione paused, gathered her wits, and looked into her friend's emerald green eyes she could tell that he wasn't lying.

Heavy black bags hung under his bloodshot eyes. His hair was matted and tangled and his face looked more angular than normal. His skin seemed especially pale in the soft moonlight that filtered through the glace windows. The eerie twilight feel caused Hermione's heart to thump wildly in her chest. If the story's were right, and she knew vampires existed in the Wizarding World, then vampires needed to draw blood to survive.

Personally, she was shocked that Harry had survived thus far without doing so but realised it made sense when he told her about the ancient spell his mum cast on him to bind his vampiric self. Gears ticking, Hermione deducted that this must be what caused Harry's depression since he probably hated himself for being classified as a 'dark creature'. But that wasn't true, since their long-time Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, was a werewolf and one of the nicest people Hermione had ever met.

Not wanting Harry to blame himself further to the point of possible suicide or self-injury, Hermione took a deep breath and made up her mind in a split second. She wanted to help her friend in any way possible. She knew that vampire sometimes chose mates and since she was Harry's best friend there was a chance. Her theory was further backed up by the fact that he had started noticing her as a girl before his depression. If Hermione's idea worked...

Summoning up all her Gryffindor courage, she gently curled her fingers around Harry's chin and lifted up his stooped head. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he saw love and compassion in Hermione's hazel orbs. Taking Harry's hands in her left hand and placing her right on his shoulder soothingly, she offered him a warm smile and felt a wave of relief as she felt Harry's body relax after a moment. Not wanting to waste anymore time lest her resolve shatter, she blurted out the only way to save her friend.

"Bite me," She whispered.

"What?" Harry gasped incredulously.

"I said, 'Bite me'," Hermione growled, frustrated at Harry's boyish thickness.

"Are...are you sure?" Harry stammered, a bright red bloom in his cheeks.

Hermione nodded, blushing furiously herself.

"More than anything," She answered. "I hate seeing you depressed, Harry. And if this is the only way..."

Harry's face fell and his eyes took on a faraway look as he stared out the glass windows into the evening darkness.

"I don't want to bring you into this, Hermione," Harry said softly, with a pained look in his eyes. "You're my best friend."

"I don't mind, Harry," Hermione reassured. "In fact, I _want _you to Bite me."

"Do you know what would happen if I do?" Harry whispered in a panicked voice. "You would become my mate!"

"Just what exactly do you think I _want_ to become, Harry?" Hermione asked huskily, her eyes gleaming.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands trembled as Harry felt a rush of excitement, when an array of exotic images flashed in his mind's eye. If it was any other girl he might have considered, but this was his best friend they were talking about! If she became his mate, he would have to Bite her repeatedly and things could get awkward between them.

"Please, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, nibbling on her lower lip with her eyes downcast demurely.

At that enticing image, Harry caved. Unable to control himself any longer, he gasped Hermione by the hips and pulled her swiftly towards him. Hermione yelped from surprised but beamed at Harry, pleased that he finally got his head out of his arse and might actually see her as girlfriend material. Her knees felt weak as Harry's emerald orbs seemed to pierce her soul as they bore into her own.

Wanting to hurry him along, she unfastened the top few buttons of her blouse revealing an ample portion of skin for him to sink his fangs in. Harry's heart pounded wildly in his chest and he felt light-headed as he stared at Hermione, amazed at how beautiful she seemed all of a sudden. He knew she was pretty before and loved her bushy brown hair and brilliant brown eyes. But being her best friend, he never allowed himself to think of her in that way.

But now that she wanted him, he could entertain all of those hopes and dreams he cast aside previously. The dam in ruins, they flooded back to him in a torrent of vivid memory almost as if he was first experiencing them. Breathing in Hermione's intoxicating scent, Harry feasted his eyes on Hermione's bare flesh knowing there was much more where it came from. After one last questioning look at Hermione who nodded vigorously with a breathless look on her face, Harry grinned and closed his eyes.

Reaching into the hidden recesses of his mind, he groped around desperately until he found what he was looking for – the long buried vampire genes. Although Harry could never quite explain how it was possible, he pictured a trapdoor in a gloomy room. Wizard!Harry hurried over to the trapdoor and swung it open revealing a ladder plunging into the darkness bellow. Seconds later, Vampire!Harry climbed out of the hole grateful to reach the surface after so long.

After a mutual unspoken question, Wizard!Harry bent over and grasped Vampire!Harry's hand. Feeling better than he had in a long, long time, Wizard!Harry pulled Vampire!Harry to the surface as the latter was exhausted from his neglect. Grinning weakly at each other, the two young men shook their hands and a golden glow surrounded them. A clap of thunder exploded all around them and the light dimmed revealing one person: Harry Potter.

As the image faded, Harry came to himself and realised he was still in the room alone with Hermione. It was probably midnight and Harry knew he would get his ass kicked by McGonnal for being out so late even though he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. But Harry didn't care. He had come to terms with himself being a vampire and had even found his soul mate in the process. What's more, it was his best friend! Feeling as if a heavy load had been pulled off his shoulders, he opened his mouth revealing a pair of vampire fangs that gleamed in the moonlight.

Hermione braced herself and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as if waiting for a kiss. The sensation that struck her a moment later was far better than a mere kiss, it was like a full blown orgasm! Gasping for breath and flinging her eyes open, she glanced wearily up at Harry and vaguely saw him withdrawing his fangs from her neck. A glazed and blissful look was in his eyes, and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to feel better than ever before herself. Looking down at her neck, she saw the telltale bite mark left behind from the fangs.

Upon touching them, she was stunned to realise that it didn't hurt. Instead, she shivered in pleasure as an incredibly faint remnant of the bite sensation filled her being. Heaving a sigh, Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms and planted a kiss on his neck. She felt him stiffen at the unexpected reaction but then relax and hug her back, planting a kiss on her forehead. Harry closed his own eyes as he embraced his best friend-turned mate for life.

He didn't know how things would go from here. They would be difficult, he knew since Hermione was a Muggleborn and he was the heir to a Most Ancient and Noble House. Even though Voldermort was defeated, there were still a few rogue Death Eaters running about and Pureblood bigotry was still deeply entrenched in the Wizarding society. Basically, the rest of the world would put up a fight when they learned of Harry's romantic intentions towards Hermione Granger.

But he didn't care. The rest of the world could go to hell. He was forever indebted to Hermione for pulling him out of the mire of his depression, and knew he would probably have done something bad if things got worse. No one had helped him before, except for Neville but he was exceptionally timid so it wasn't much use. Hermione was a great friend and Harry didn't mind the thought of marrying her since they were very compatible and got along well with each other.

They trusted one another with their secrets and would have been inseparable if not for Neville. In fact, the whole school thought they were already an item and Harry had even heard some rumour about the prankster Weasley Twins running a betting pool for when they would announce their engagement. Overall, things were looking better for Harry and he was ready to face his future. It would be tough but with Hermione by his side, what could stand in their way?

Probably a lot, but with Hermione at his side Harry Potter was ready for it and he would be ready to face anything that would come between them. Together, they would change the world!

**The End!**

**A/N:** Okay, that's kind of a sucky ending I know but I could not think of how to end this for the life of me! So I finally settled on that ending but I think it's still kind of pathetic. I like the overall story though and this is basically my version of a Vampire!Harry and where he has to choose his mate, etc. I might continue this but I highly doubt it as this is basically just a plot-bunny one-shot. But enough rambling! Hopefully, it wasn't too painful to read and I tried my best not to copy too many people but one or two things might have inspired parts of this. So here it ends and I hope it wasn't too bad.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
